


Angel In Blue Jeans

by DanceWithMyWife



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Bedsharing, Episode: 4x08 Pink Tops, F/M, General, Humor, I Tried, TM Discord Challenge, alternative ending, slight fluff maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceWithMyWife/pseuds/DanceWithMyWife
Summary: Alternative ending of 4x08 Pink Tops. What would happen if Cho and Rigsby couldn’t find Jane in time? Written for the TM Discord Challenge!
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Angel In Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is an alternative ending of 4x08 that I wrote for the TM Discord Challenge. I hope you like it since I can’t write that well “on demand”, but I enjoyed the challenge! :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “Lisbon looks adorably rumpled”.  _ Was the first thing that Patrick Jane thought when he got to the crime scene. Poor Lisbon, couldn’t even get a one good night’s sleep these past weeks, but she looked so  _ damn  _ adorable when she was sleepy and grumpy. “ _ Well, her pain, my pleasure,”  _ he thought to himself as he tried to hold back a chuckle at her tired expression. He was saved from getting yelled at from Lisbon for making fun of her as she quickly became professional when the detective met them in front of the dead body. 

He was surprised when the detective got all defensive about Yoli and her undercover mission, he didn’t see that one coming. But Lisbon quickly came to his defense. It was amusing to see her try to hold Jane back and prevent him from doing something stupid. She may be small, but she sure was strong. Even if she was sleepy.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Back at the club, when Vega gave her a quick once over, it was subtle, but he noticed.  _ Of course he did _ . He felt his fingers twitch, who does this man think he is? He could at least show some respect. She sure wasn’t the type that blushed when a guy checked her out, she wasn’t one of those girls he had one night stands with. “ _ Asshole,”  _ he thought. “ _ Woah, where is this all coming from?”  _ First he thought that she was adorable and now he got jealous? He doesn’t get jealous, especially when some rich, stuck-up guy tries to be smug with his partner.  _ “It must be the exhaustion,”  _ he reassured himself. It had been a couple of days that he got a few hours of sleep and he got quite used to it, and now the case woke him up.  _ Yep, it must be the lack of sleep… _

Vega finally left, but not before another quick look at Lisbon. When she cringed after he left, Jane almost smiled.  _ That’s my girl...woah what? Since when is she  _ my girl _? God I need to lay down,” _ he thought as they finally left the club and went back to the office. 

He saw the drugs and got an idea. It was a good idea, he even told the team and they agreed. He did the thing and got in the car, everything went according to the plan. Except that it didn’t really, Cho and Rigsby traced them but then it went downhill. 

“The map says that they’re going to the city,” Rigsby said as he followed the red dot.

“Their hiding place must be really hidden,” Cho replied and glanced at him, he started to get a bad feeling.

“Huh, that’s strange.”

“What is?” 

“According to the dot, they stopped at the traffic light, but they’re still not moving,” Rigsby said and looked at him.

“Maybe the traffic is bad.”

“It’s long after lunch time, everyone’s back at their work. Something’s not right,” Rigsby said, sounding worried.

Cho didn’t say anything but he drove faster.

“Okay stop, the map says that they should be here,” Rigsby said as they stopped by the traffic light.

“I don’t see them anywhere,” Cho said as he looked around. There wasn’t even a soul around.

“Oh crap...oh  _ hell.” _

“What? What is it?” Cho asked but Rigsby got out of the car and jogged to the opened trash can by the sidewalk.

“Oh crap,” Cho said as Rigsby lifted Jane’s jacket and shoes. 

“We’re screwed,” he said as he got back to the car.

“We’re fine, Jane’s screwed,” Cho replied and looked around again.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The shot was unexpected, Jane knew of course that Vega would try to shoot them, but he thought that the guys would come sooner. He didn’t think that the men would realize that he was wired and go around a few wrong streets just to confuse the agents.

The agents came just a few seconds later and even thought he ducked, he still got hit. It barely missed but the bullet still went through his shoulder, it was bleeding and it hurt quite a lot. 

_ Son of a bitch that hurts! Uh oh, Lisbon’s not gonna be happy about this,  _ Jane thought to himself, but the only thing he managed to say out loud was...

“Ow!” He hissed as the guys cuffed Bianca and the men.

“You okay man?!” Rigsby asked as he saw Jane holding his shoulder, blood soaking through his white shirt. 

“Yea, just peachy!” He replied as he wobbled a little.

“We need an ambulance!” Rigsby called out.

“No we don’t, I’m fine!” Jane called a second later.

“It will take ages ‘till they get here, just drive me to the hospital, please?” Jane said as he clutched his shoulder.

“Alright man, let’s go.”

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

“What? Is he alright? Oh my God...alright, thanks,” Lisbon said as she hung up.  _ “Damn, couldn’t that idiot be more careful?”  _ Lisbon thought as she made her way to the integration room.

“...well, now you can join them in prison,” she said as she got up and left Bianca in the room. 

“You can take her,” she said to the officer as she passed him on her way to the elevator. 

“How is he?” She asked as soon as she saw Rigsby in the hospital.

“He’s alright, they said that the bullet got quite close to the bone but didn’t damage anything.”

“Okay, I’ll take it from here. Thanks Rigs, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you, boss,” Rigsby said and left.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to ‘his’ room and there he was, in all his glory, sitting on the hospital bed with a sling around his shoulder and his stupidly adorable smile.

“Ah! Lisbon! Fancy seeing you here!” 

“Yeah, fancy seeing  _ you  _ here you idiot. Could you at least be a little more careful next time?!”

“Now, Lisbon, I was being careful. It’s not my fault that the boys got lost on their way to my rescue,” he said and she snorted but didn’t say anything.

“Well, looks like he’s all ready to go,” the doctor said after a minute.

“Make sure that he takes these pills three times a day. The pain should stop after a few days but if there was any problem, feel free to come check it out.”

“We will, thank you doctor,” Lisbon said and Jane also replied with a cheerful “Thank you doctor!” 

The doctor just shook his head with a smile and left. 

“Alright, ready to go? I can’t wait to lay on my couch at the CBI!” Jane said as he stood up.

“Woah, nothing like that. You absolutely won’t sleep on that old thing with your damaged shoulder. You’re coming home with me.”

“Why Lisbon? Is that an invitation to your bed? You know if you wanted me there, all you had to do was ask,” he flirted and winked.

“In your dreams,” she snorted.

“Well...actually…”

“Okay! Just shut up and get going, will ya?” She said and he chuckled as they left the room. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

“Alright, here we are. I’m going to give you the medicine and some clothes to sleep in,” Lisbon said as soon as they entered her apartment.

“My my Lisbon, do you have a boyfriend that I don’t know about? Or are you gonna give me one of your pink tank tops so my chest and shoulders would look board?” Jane teased.

“ _ No,  _ my brother left one of his shirts and sweatpants on his last visit in case he dropped by unplanned.  _ Idiot,”  _ she mumbled the last part as she poured him some water. 

“Alright, come on, my bedroom is upstairs,” she said as he took his medicine.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

“Here’s the shirt and the pants. If you need anything, I’ll be downstairs,” Lisbon said as she turned to leave.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Um, downstairs to my couch?” She asked and raised her eyebrows.

“I can’t possibly kick you out of your bedroom, you could sleep here.”

“ _ Excuse me? _ I sure as hell won’t be sleeping next to you. The pills must’ve already gone to your head,” she let out a nervous chuckle.

“Come on! My shoulder hurts, I won’t try anything. And even if it didn’t, I’m a gentleman!” He said and she snorted.

She thought about it for a minute, she  _ was  _ pretty tired and the couch wasn’t that comfortable and her bed  _ was  _ quite big.

“Alright, we can share but no funny stuff!” She said and went to change.

“Scout’s honor.” 

“Hah, yeah right,” Lisbon said as she came back. Now dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt. She sure as hell won’t be sleeping next to him in her usual jersey.

They lay down and faced each other. 

“You really scared me today,” she whispered after a while.

“Why Lisbon, were you worried about me?” Jane teased.

“I’m serious Jane,” she said and he sighed.

“Now you know how I feel every time you get hurt.”

“But that’s different Jane, I’m an agent, it’s my job!”

“I know you’re an agent but you’re still a person. You can get hurt, you have feelings.”

“Jane…”

“You’re important to me alright? You could be Superman or The Hulk but you would still be important to me, don’t you understand?” Jane asked and she remained silent.

“You’re important to me too, Jane,” she whispered and he smiled in the dark. 

He turned on his back and dragged her with him.

“Jane…” she protested as she landed on his chest.

“Shhh, let’s just ignore everything around us for a while and just relax okay? Just for tonight,” he said and stroked her arm.

“Alright,” she said after a moment and closed her eyes while sighing. 

“See? If you gave me one of your tight tank tops, you would have a comfortable muscular pillow right now,” Jane said after a few minutes of silence.

“Idiot,” she snorted and hit his  _ quite  _ muscular chest. His quiet laugh was the last thing she heard before falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
